


Bereft

by Solziv



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-DMC3. Whenever Lady looked at Dante, all she wanted to see was Vergil. She could see the latter if she squinted hard enough, but it would never bring him back. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a strange drabble that I seemed to have Yogi-beared. XD Anyway…I thought it was about time I wrote some more _DMC_.

Identical twins. The same mop of white hair, ice-blue eyes, long nose and sharp cheekbones. Yet there was a multitude of differences, in the way they carried themselves, fashion sense and hairstyles, weapons…almost like two different people.

A true paradox.

Lady could always tell them apart, even if the pair swapped looks…not that it mattered anymore. Vergil was gone – for good, it seemed – leaving his brother alone in the world…and in her care, as she often saw it.

Still, if she squinted hard enough whenever she stared at Dante’s face, she could just about picture the upswept hair, those piercing, judgemental optics and uncaring countenance.

Then, with a blink, the illusion would break, leaving her bereft and yearning for what was forever lost…

What she could never have.


End file.
